In clean rooms, such as bio clean rooms, airborne microorganism particles and non-microorganism particles are detected and recorded using particle detecting devices. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-83214, Published Japanese Translation of a PCT Application Originally filed in English 2008-530583, and N. Hasegawa, et al., Instantaneous Bioaerosol Detection Technology and Its Application, azbil Technical Review, 2-7, Yamatake Corporation, December 2009. The state of wear of the air-conditioning equipment of the clean room can be ascertained from the result of the particle detection. Moreover, a record of particle detection within the clean room may be added as reference documentation to the products manufactured within the clean room. Optical particle detecting devices draw in air from a clean room, for example, and illuminate the drawn-in air with light. If a particle is included in the gas, then the particle that is illuminated by the light will produce scattered light. Moreover, if the particle is a microorganism particle board a non-microorganism fluorescent particle, then the particle that is illuminated with light will emit fluorescence. The particle detecting device is thus able to detect particles in the air through measuring the scattered light and the fluorescent light. For example, if scattered light and florescent light are measured simultaneously, then the particle detecting device evaluates that there is a fluorescent particle. Moreover, if scattered light is measured but no florescent light is measured, the particle detecting device evaluates that there is a non-fluorescent particle. Moreover, there is the need for technologies for accurately detecting particles in a fluid outside of clean rooms as well. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-117466.
Given this, an aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a particle detecting device and particle detecting method wherein particles can be detected accurately.